A - Z
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Updated with chapter four: Dance With the Devil - Humans and demons living together? Ha that's like saying fire and water are destined for each other. But then again, the Demon King and his mate sure make things seem easy. Dysfunctional relationships and secrets just make the package that much more sweeter.
1. Alone

Alone

* * *

I laid facing the wall in our large bedroom, the clock ticking away, my life wasting away. It had been three hours since I decided to lay down and try to sleep but, of course, I can never sleep when he's not here. The curtains were drawn and I laid in the dark, a few streams of light shining through. I held his pillow closer to my body, my cell phone in hand, no calls, emails, there was no indication that he was even still alive and that I thought that way scared me.

I got up and decided to take a walk around the house, maybe it would take my mind off of things. I grabbed my phone and left the confines of the room. Everything was silent in the house; I decided to send the maids home for the day so that I could be alone, so that I could bask in my sadness, to hope and pray that he would come home soon. I sat in the hallway against the wall in the west wing of the manor, the hunger settling in my mind and the trepidation of being alone making tears come to my eyes. I moved along and opened the door to the glass corridor of the manor. I sat in the silent corridor, the intimidating emptiness toying with the edges of my insanity, the eerie silence outside where no birds chirped, the butterflies didn't flap their pretty wings, the grasshoppers didn't even sing their songs to me. I stared out of glass corridor, doors on either side of me and nothing but glass panels that made up this tunnel. It was the closest I could get to outside.

Maybe I have been kept hidden for my own good, maybe it is to protect me, but this is unhealthy, I suffocate in this too big house, maybe it's—

"Because I love you? Because I want to keep you safe? Because I never want you to be taken from me again?"

I looked up slowly and he stood leaning up against the door, arms crossed, his eyes glowing more than mine. "You don't keep your thoughts hidden very well love. Did you miss me?"

I nodded, my body numb with relief. I licked my lips. He was home.

Here I was again, laying in our bed facing the wall, alone, but this time I knew he was in the bathroom taking a shower. He asked me to join but I declined so that I could lay down and here I was singing the lyrics to this sad song in my head. I could hear the shower cut off and I closed my eyes and feigned sleep as he opened the door. I felt him sit on the bed and begin stroking my hair, rubbing my face, tracing my lips, and he pulled me close as he laid down and even as I felt him relax into sleep I still couldn't find comfort.

When I woke, the curtains were open and the moonlight filtered in. I looked around in fear but instantly relaxed when I smelled him nearby. I got up and walked into the bathroom, the cold tile feeling colder than it seemed.

I turned on the shower and jumped in as the water was already hot. I stood under the scalding spray, my skin turning red steadily as it ran through my hair, down my neck, over my shoulders, across my torso, and cascaded down my legs into the drain. I closed my eyes and sighed, the tense muscles never relaxing. I sighed once more and then his presence suddenly appeared behind me as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear softly. I shivered and nod.

"It's warmer since you're with me again." I muttered turning in his embrace. "When will you have to leave me again."

"Don't sound like that." He said huskily. "You know it's only to protect you."

"I don't feel safe when you're not with me. I never feel safe anymore."

"That's why I have maids here, but you keep sending them home."

"I feel even more unsafe when they're here. You leave me for weeks on end and it's killing me. It's destroying me on the inside."

"I have no choice. If I ever want you to be safe I need you to stay in this house, you need to stay with me, you need to stay safe."

"Jack..." I breathed out, my skin prickling despite the hot water,"I need you." I pressed in closer to him, my throat dry with thirst. "I need you."

He tilted his head and I swallowed,"take all you need love. I'm here for you and only you."

I put my hands on his shoulders for leverage, and sunk my tiny fangs into the junction between his shoulder and his neck. The blood flowed into my mouth and it felt like the life was coming back to me. I didn't drink a lot for my constant fear of hurting my lover and when I pulled away and went to lick his wound to heal it, he stopped me.

"Yuusei, you torture me when you do this." My eyes never left the bleeding wound,"you torture yourself when you do this."

"Jack, you're bleeding..." I leaned forward to lick at it and this time he didn't stop me. As soon as the sweet liquid hit my tongue, I couldn't help myself, I had to take more. I lapped at the blood around his neck and healed the wound but I never pierced his flesh again.

He chuckled and reached past me to turn off the tap. "You're so unselfish." He grabbed a towel from the rack outside of the shower and wrapped it around me as if I were a small child.

"I'm not a child Jack." He kissed my nose and I glared.

"You are a child, and until you can prove it otherwise to me then I will continue to think of you that way." He lifted me up and carried me back into our bedroom.

He dumped me on the bed and I shrieked as he tickled my sides. I wiggled and rolled and he didn't relent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, so much."

He smiled, his soft violets gleaming in the moonlight. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

"When will you be back?" I asked softly. I was trying not to cry but with each passing moment it was becoming harder.

"By the Blood Moon." He kissed me and I couldn't hold the tears anymore. He smiled and wiped away my tears. "You know I hate leaving you like this. I want you to be strong, and when we I come back, I'll be here all the time. Everything will be fine."

"I can wait two weeks for forever."

"That's right. But until then, you cannot go outside. You understand, don't you?"

"I understand Jack."

"I'll always be here," he placed his hand over my heart and I smiled.

"And in my dreams every night."

"I'll see you tonight, in your dreams."

I nodded solemnly and he kissed me one last time before departing. The maids closed the front door and approached me.

"Come Master Yuusei, we have prepared a relaxing lavender bath and chocolate for you."

They led me along without touching me and I had a moment of guilt. When Jack came back there would be no denying what would happen come the near future.

But until then, I would accept the lavender bath and chocolate with the hopes of relaxing.


	2. Battlefield

Battlefield

* * *

"W-we-ahh-shouldn't be doing-mmn-this."

He captured my lips and I could taste my release on his tongue.

"General..." I whispered,"General...please..."

"Oh? What is this? I never would've thought that Hanabara Prince would resort to begging."

"We fight a battle tomorrow and yet you do these debauched things to me. Do you wish for me to die?"

He slapped my thigh and I shivered as the pleasureful vibrations ran straight to my groin. He chuckled and I attempted to close my legs.

"Not only that, but you're a masochist." He pried my legs open and smirked. "Look at this, you've gone hard again. Just from one spank?"

He smacked me again and a soft moan escaped my lips. "Yuu-chan, would you like me to take care of this little problem you're having?"

I covered my face and nodded. His hands slid up my sides, and he tried to pull my hands from my face. "Let me see your beautiful face."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

The General chucked. "How is it embarrassing? It's only me, I'm the only one that gets to see your face stained like this."

He kissed me and pushed into me swiftly, his addicting kiss swallowing my moans. He began moving and I gasped breaking the kiss.

"Oh! Oh!" I covered my mouth to muffle my screams but he wasn't having that. He pinned my arms above my head and latched onto my neck.

My body spasmed out of my control and I choked on a moan. "Let me hear it love, I want to hear your voice screaming my name."

"General please..." He thrust in deep and tears flew from my eyes. "God please!"

"Say it, my beautiful prince, scream it out." He grunted, perspiration dripping from his chin.

"JACK!" I shrieked, my orgasm hitting me hard like a combat tank.

He groaned long and loud, his seed filling my belly to the brim. I gasped and he collapsed onto me, his body shaking with his shuddered breaths.

We laid there for a long while, the adrenaline finally settling in my blood. "General..."

His arms tightened around my waist, showing me that he was still awake. "What are we fighting for?"

He was silent for awhile before replying,"our great-grandfathers were fighting over something stupid, dragged their sons into it who dragged their sons and their sons into it and now we're still fighting it for no reason at all."

"You think we can end it?"

"You want to end a 70 year war?"

"I don't want to have to fight anymore, I don't want to have to fight with you anymore, to hide our relationship; it's hard wondering when I'll see you again, if I'll see you again."

He lifted his head from my chest to look at me. His violet eyes shined with love as he stroked my hair from my face. "Yuusei, you have to understand, if it were that simple I would have attempted it when we first started our relationship. It just isn't that simple."

"It has to be! " I replied, "it has to because innocent lives are going to be lost if this fiasco doesn't stop! I want this to stop Jack, I'm going to get hurt if it doesn't."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

It was now or never. I needed to tell him. "Jack, I'm-"

"My Prince!" The voices of my men were calling out and I looked at Jack with fear. "My Prince where are you?"

He put on his clothes with lightening speed and I threw on the robe he gave me as a gift. We ran out of my tent and into the forest behind it.

We stopped behind a tree and he held me close,"what is it you needed to tell me?"

"There's no time! They've got guns, if they see you they'll kill you!"

I escaped his hold and rushed to go back to my tent but he grabbed my arm. "Jack! I have to-mng!" He kissed me softly, his lips moving against mine, telling me he loves me, before disappearing into the night.

"My Prince!" The pattering of feet came toward me and I stepped out from behind the trees. The three of my men stopped at the sight of me and I gave them a small smile.

"My Prince! What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you all. I just thought I heard something."

"Icha, check around for threats."

"No, no don't leave. I feel faint." I rocked back and forth and was caught before I could topple into the ground.

"Come my prince, we'll take you back to bed. It seems you haven't completely recovered from your illness."

I looked back toward the forest hoping I gave Jack enough time to escape back to his army.

"Attack!"

The battle had begun and I commanded my army as best I could.

I had been asked kindly to take it easy so my army could fight and I would have to stress and possibly make my condition worse.

I was lost in my thoughts until I felt something press against my head, and a soft clicking of a gun. "Move and I'll blow your brains across your pretty silk curtains."

"I'm already one step ahead of you love." I saw him look down at the knife I had pressed against his stolen uniform. "Which way would prefer me go? Would you like to be gutted or castrated?"

He chuckled and stuck the gun back into the uniform as I retracted my hand. "Now just think if that hadn't been me. Your brains would've been splattered across the silk curtains."

"You underestimate my abilities. I'm fast enough but who else has a voice like yours General?" I turned to look at him and smirked.

"You know me so well, my prince. But I could say the same for you."

"How did you get in here anyway. I'm sure my guards didn't just let you in here."

"Your guards are baffoons. If I could sneak past into your private quarters, anyone could."

"Did you kill them?"

"Of course not. I told them I was sent to protect you because the hospital needed more staff. Surely they know who their comrades are."

"Only in uniform. There are thousands of men out there, if the uniform matches their own, they don't shoot. You being smart, took advantage of that."

"How flattering."

I turned and watched the battle take place. But the truth of the matter was weighing heavy in the back of my mind. How was I going to tell him? That something like this was happening. Would he find me disgusting and leave me? I wanted to curl up and cry, this wasn't even supposed to be possible.

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled down to the ground. Not a few seconds later bullets flew though my tent. I covered my head as wooden shards from my chair exploded around us.

I looked at Jack would grinned back at me. "That was my favorite chair!" I called.

"That's all you're worried about?"

I laughed and kissed him quickly,"thanks for saving my life!"

"All part of my plan!"

I gave him a confused look and he got up and ran out of my tent. The gunfire stopped and some shouting began. I laid on the grass for a moment before feet came into my view. "My Prince!"

I was pulled to my feet and I clutched my stomach. I suddenly felt very sick. "My Prince, are you quite alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine." I brushed away their hands and sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everyth-"

"My Prince!"

I walked out of my tent where another of my men ran up to me. "My Prince, we've captured the leader of the opposing army, he wishes to speak with you."

"Take me to him."

I followed the man, realizing that all fighting had ceased. "What has happened?"

"The leader had ordered his army to cease all firing and fighting and placed himself in our custody to speak with you."

There was a circle of men and they seemed to be beating up on the man, on Jack.

"Move!" I called, pushing people out of my way, "I said MOVE!"

Everything stopped then and they parted the way for me. I knelt down to him and lifted his head, and despite him being hurt he still gave me a grin that made my heart flutter.

"What do you wish from me General?" I asked.

"If you end this war, my Prince, I will release my free will to you, and become you ever faithful servant for the rest of my days."

"You say you would give up your position, to serve me? Your land and your freedom, just to be by my side? To end this war?"

"Are you willing my prince?"

I stared at him and stood finally. "Ichi, release him from his binds."

Ichi did as he was told and Jack stood. "Explain to your army what is happening. Tell them to return home to their families and have someone explain to your father what had happened. You won't be returning home. Return immediately to my side the moment you've finished."

"Yes, My Prince." He did as I asked and I never moved until he returned to my side. We began walking and a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Are you alright?" Jack's hands were on me and I pushed them off.

"I'm fine, I'm just-fine."

I took another step and stumbled into darkness.

When I woke again, I was laying on my back, sheets and duvets tucked up to my neck. But what I noticed first was the sky was the wrong color blue. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room back in the castle.

I rubbed my hands across the silk sheets of my bed and the satin of my duvet. It felt good.

"Guard!" I called out, my voice raspy.

My door was immediately slammed open and my personal guard came in. "You're awake!"

"Yes yes, I'm awake. How long has it been since we arrived back at the castle?"

"About a day, my prince."

"What has come of my new servant?"

"He is in the presence of the king, for evaluation."

"I see. Please send someone to assist me in getting ready."

"Of course."

Within minutes I had multiple people washing me, grooming me and dressing me and I was on my way to my father.

I was escorted to throne room where Jack and my father were talking casually.

"Ah, Yuusei, we were just talking about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Of course not."

I turned to Jack and smiled. "You don't seem like a prisoner of war to me."

"You're hardly keeping me imprisoned."

"Father, are you disappointed?" I asked.

"About what my son?"

"My stopping of the war."

"Oh no, my son. I've been wanting to stop the war for ages. Your grandfather would not allow it so. I just didn't think you would be cruel enough to take anyone prisoner."

"Actually father," I reached over and took Jack's hand into my own,"it was a feint, as to prevent an uproar between sides. I brought Jack here with me so he could live peacefully with me, as my lover and as the father of the child I've been carrying inside of me for the last two months."


	3. Comatose

Comatose

* * *

I woke up, sat up and stared at the floor for a few moments before getting up to shower.

It was the same routine every morning.

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of taking in a gas that wouldn't get me high with too much. I stepped out the shower and went to brush my teeth and hair before getting dressed.

I decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a deep amethyst and black shirt, complete with a matching oversized jacket to hide the scars.

I cleaned up and left my apartment, ready to go face whatever disaster was going to happen today.

I laughed quietly, watching the smoke flow from my lips. My boyfriend had his arm slung around my shoulders as we sat in the alleyway, smoking weed and shooting dice. I wasn't even close to feeling the buzz of getting high, but I could tell Kiryu had shot himself up with something before we met up; he was loopy and his pupils were dilated despite having only a few drags.

"Hey babe, you okay? You been silent awhile." I looked at him and smiled. It was all I could do.

"Yeah, I'm good."

I turned my attention back to my bunt burning between my fingers. I suddenly didn't want it anymore. It made me think back to the time when he'd almost killed me.

I threw it just thinking about it.

"I'm leaving this shit. I'm tired of you and your fucking groupies."

He grabbed my arm and gave me a frightening look. "You're not leaving. I won't let you."

I pulled my arm away and spit at him. "Don't touch me. I'm done."

I walked out of the door and he dragged me back by my hair. I screamed and fought and he fought back. He broke my arm, two of my ribs, multiple bruises, cut me up and raped me that night. He called me a whore and kept me tied up on his bed for a week, having his dirty way with me until I was finally able to get away. He told me that he would kill me if I didn't come back to him the next day. I did what he asked me and he fell into a routine of beating me every week. I haven't attempted to leave him, defy him, or not be without him everyday.

I had cheated on him with the one I love most the day before he beat me, Jack Atlus.

As a matter of fact, I thought that a visit would be nice.

That night when I parted from Kiryu back to my apartment, I called him.

"Hello?" His voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"I want you." I replied softly. "It's been so long and I want you to hold me."

"I'll be there in a few. Wait for me."

I smiled and hung up the phone. I looked around my apartment and cleaned up quickly, changing the sheets on my bed and straightening the living room. I decided to change into something a little more comfortable.

I stripped down naked and slipped on a long shirt. I went into the small kitchen and looked through my fridge; nothing edible.

I sighed and laid my head against the cold metal of the refrigerator and sighed. I tensed when a body laid itself over mine.

A soft voice fluttered into my ear. "Did you forget I was coming that fast?"

I turned in his embrace and kissed him fiercely. It was always like this when I got low. Sex first, sentimentals later.

"You're better than drugs, you know that?" I panted as he pressed me against the fridge.

"I would hope so," he said as he pushed into me, "I'd be hurt if you liked them better than me."

I clutched his shirt as he rammed into me. It felt so good and he seemed to know just how much I was hurting because I forgot all about it when he released into me.

I moaned softly as I came down from my own high, the sound of his cum dripping out of my ass and onto the floor turned me on all over again.

"Shit." He whispered, kissing me again, "you're bleeding. When's the last time he-"

"Last night."

"Fuck that."

I shook my head and he carried me into my room and to my bathroom. My legs wobbled as he put me down to turn on the shower. I just stood there, not wanting to move so he took off my shirt.

I walked numbly into the shower, his warm body following me into the hot spray.

I leaned back into his embrace and we stood there, peacefully under the water, his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his arms.

"You've lost more weight, you lighter than I remember. Have you been puking everything you eat still?"

"I haven't been eating." I replied absently.

"So you're telling me that all you've been doing is smoking, sleeping, and getting fucked?"

"Pretty much."

He reached to turn off the water but I stopped him. "Don't." I whispered and made him sit down, impaling myself on him, restricting his movements.

"You're going to come live with me."

"I've already told you-"

"And I don't care. I can't stand it anymore. We're going to pack your stuff as soon as we get out."

"You've just paid my rent and all my bills."

"It was pocket change. I can provide for you if you would let me."

"At the end of the month. When my rent and water and electricity go out. I'll move in with you then, I promise. Until then, I'll stay here. For your generosity."

He kissed me and I smiled. "You're too much."

Jack had explained dramatically that two weeks was far too long and that without me he would suffer from withdrawal. I agreed to go to his house every day for fourteen days and bring one thing with me that I would have when I moved in. He said I wouldn't need the big stuff like a bed or settees or even my TV so I brought small sentiments like pictures and vases.

He fed me everyday and rubbed my stomach so I wouldn't puke. It was working and I was surprised to look at myself in the mirror. My skin wasn't sickly pale, the bones were beginning to gain some fat and the blood was rushing through my body again.

I met up with Kiryu every morning like I was meant to, and as soon as he dropped me at my apartment Jack picked me up to take me to his house where I would be stuffed like a turkey, held gently, falling asleep in Jack's arms and waking up back in my apartment each morning, where I would repeat the cycle.

There was a knock at my door so I grabbed the vase I would be taking with me. I opened the door and was surprised to find Kiryu at the door.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by, seeing if you were home. Were you about to go out?"

"I was going to go to the store. But since you're here, come in I guess."

"Going to the store with a vase?"

"I was straightening up. God what's with all the fucking questions?"

"I'm worried about you is all." He reached for me and I backed away.

"For what?"

"Just because."

"That's no reason."

He reached for me and I stepped away again.

"Why are you backing away?"

"Look babe-"

"No you look. Do you see what you're doing?" I discreetly pulled the phone Jack gave me out of my pocket and called him and put I back into my pocket. "You think that if you just lie to me then I'll just go away? Think again bitch. Where have you been going every night for the last twelve days?"

I felt like I could hear Jack's voice in the back of my head, begging me not to tell him, that I would get hurt if I did.

"I've been going to Jack Atlus's house everyday because he's going to help me get a restraining order against your ass. I was going to live with him and I was going to be happy with him, because he can give me everything you can't and more. I've told you once before, I'm done with you and your fucking groupies. I don't love you and I will never."

His hand was suddenly on my neck. "So you want to be a whore? Fine I'll show you what it feels like to be a whore. Let's see if Jacky will want you after we're done with you."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

He dragged me into my bedroom and threw me on the bed. His hand was on my neck again and suddenly more hands were restraining my limbs.

"Let me go you fuckers! All of you are dead!"

"Dose him up and give him a lot of it. I want to make sure he's brain dead when I'm done with him."

Some came at me with a syringe and I struggled but as soon as I felt the sting in my side I knew everything had been done.

"Help me!" I cried out. "I don't care how you do it! Just get here fast!"

"Nobody's coming to save you. Face it you're alone."

"They've drugged me! So...I'm sorry about whatever you hear..."

-Normal-

Kiryu smirked as Yuusei stopped struggling. "Shit, that worked fast."

"All that moving boss. Sent it running through his blood faster."

"Strip him and tie his hands, eagle spread. He won't know his own name when I get done. How much did you give him?"

"Enough without him overdosing."

"Good."

Kiryu looked at his naked beauty strapped to the bed. "Someone run and get my toys."

Yuusei looked around, his mind foggy and his vision cloudy. They drugged him up pretty good. But he didn't want to know what they were going to do to him, he just hopes Jack would get him in time.

-Start graphicness-

When Kiryu believed that the drug had circulated, he testily ran a finger over a pebble hard nipple and was satisfied with the soft groan he got in response.

"Where the hell are my toys?"

"Right here boss."

One of his lackeys brought him a box full of lewd and disgusting sexual toys.

He laid out all his resources and examined them carefully. Ball gags, a crop, cock rings, chains, ropes, dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, whips, bullet vibrators, and-

"Hmm? What's this?" Kiryu picked up an item, clear and hollow, thick, and kinda of heavy.

"It's a pocket pussy boss. You use it to masturbate."

"Sounds fun." He looked back at his toy and smirked. "Let bedazzle my new toy."

Kiryu and his thugs began strapping Yuusei down. Clipping on nipple clamps, replacing the simple ropes with chains and handcuffs, fastening the ball gag; the drugged teen giving off languid, unwanted moans as they worked.

"Let's see how well this drug works." Kiryu grabbed a long and thick vibrator from the box and shoved it up Yuusei's arse without prep.

Yuusei's screamed in pain despite the immediate hardening of his cock. Kiryu flicked the switch to high and within seven seconds Yuusei was cumming on his chest and stomach.

Kiryu left it on and his boy toy had came twice again in thirty seconds. He thought about it and took a triple cock ring and tightened it around Yuusei's cock. And started the vibrator on again.

Pre-cum spurted out of the poor teen's dick and he cried at the pain that radiated through his lower half.

After a few minutes, Kiryu turned off the vibrator and removed it, blood following it. He took of the cock ring and grinned at the withering, crying mess in front of him.

Without hesitation, he dropped his pants and rammed into Yuusei without warning. Said teen shrieked and cried even more, and Kiryu told one of his men to take off the gag because he wanted to hear his victim scream.

The sound radiated off the walls and Kiryu didn't care if there were any neighbors around to hear. He ejaculated and sighed in pleasure.

"You all do what you want. He needs to hurt."

So one by one, his twelve lackeys raped Yuusei, some of the doubling up and entering two at once, and having second rounds, sometimes thirds.

Every time he fainted, he was stabbed and shocked back awake. Kiryu stopped them all and leaned down to kiss Yuusei on his lips.

"You've fulfilled your debt to me, Yuusei. Now you can die here alone." He asked for a knife and carved a few words, into his property and grinned, licking the blood from the knife.

Kiryu left then and his groupies followed, satisfied with their work.

-End Graphicness-

-Yuusei's POV-

I don't know how long I laid there but I was numb. I couldn't tell what hurt and what didn't. Pain shot me every time I moved so I tried to concentrate on breathing but I must have passed out because next thing I knew I was being touched again.

"No! Please I'm sorry for what I did! Just let me go!"

"Yuusei! Open your eyes love! It's me, it's only me."

I gasped for breath and the voice finally registered in my head.

"Jack..." I breathed.

The restraints on my wrists were removed but I couldn't move my arms. Jack helped me and laid my arms at my side and unbound me before throwing his trench over me.

"I'm going to get you help."

"And then I can live with you?" I questioned absently, my mind slowly shutting down from exhaustion.

"We'll live together and I'll treat you with a happily ever after."

"Sounds like a plan." I closed my eyes and let my body fall into relaxation.

-Normal-

Jack carried Yuusei out of the building and the paramedics laid him on a stretcher.

Jack jumped into the ambulance and soon they were off to the hospital.

The medics began checking Yuusei, his vitals, and external and internal damage. They took off Jack's trench and he nearly vomited from the words he saw on on the soft skin of his lover.

My whore, was carved into the flesh of his stomach, blood still seeping out of the wound. He roamed his love's arm where slut and bitch had been carved as well.

Yuusei began to spasm, his body flopping away like a fish out of water.

"He's having a seizure, stabilize him!" The medics were trying hard to stop the blood flow and stabilize him at the same time and he was pushed as soon as they reached the hospital. Jack watched them take Yuusei onto the hospital and he could only watch, his feet wouldn't, couldn't move to follow.

"Atlus-sama, please come. We have a change of clothes for you and a place for you to sit and wait."

He followed them mechanically, his fear for Yuusei growing with each minute.

He changed quickly and was sat in a private room where he waited, and waited and waited. It had to have been hours but a doctor finally came out.

"Atlus-sama." He greeted.

"How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "We were able to stabilize him and stop the blood flow but his body went into shock."

Jack was frozen with fear. He always heard of people dying of shock. "Is he dead?"

"No! No, he's only slipped into a coma. There's no telling when he'll wake up."

"C-can I see him?"

"Of course, follow me."

Jack followed the doctor across the hospital and into a private room where his beloved laid quietly, the bruises on his face extremely accented with the paleness of his skin.

The doctor left, leaving him time to sit with his comatose lover.

"Atlus-sama."

It had been eight months since the incident and the nurses had become accustom to asking the millionaire if he needed anything, or if he wanted this or that, or anything else at specific times during the day and he had their normal routine down to the second.

"No thanks," he said before any question could be uttered.

A spike on the monitor threw off the schedule and he quickly moved out of the way so the nurses could help his lover.

This had happened multiple times before, but this time seemed to be different. "His heart is failing! Get a doctor in here stat!"

Jack was shooed out of the room and he leaned against the opposite wall as he watched doctors and nurses rush into the room. It was a long 30 minutes, but a doctor finally came out and smiled.

"He's awake, Atlus-sama."

Jack kept his nerves calm as he walked back into the room. He saw Yuusei sitting up and staring at the blanket in front of him.

"Yuusei..." Jack whispered, grasping his hand tightly.

"Are you Jack?" The comment surprised Jack but he nodded either way. "I don't know who you are but I know your name. Isn't that weird?"


	4. Dance With the Devil

Dance with the Devil

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time when the citizens of Neo Domino prepare for the annual Demon Ball.

It was a peace treaty between the humans and the demons, insidious creatures that knew they needed humans to survive. You see, most of the demon population had a mate that was human and in order for the demon to not go insane and on a rampage, their mate was needed to ground their sexual urges and in more cases than not, love blossomed eventually. It was just the product of a long time vendetta between Angels and Demons. Not everyone knew the true reason behind the Demons that they wished to understand.

"This might be fun this year. I would hope that no virgins attend. Unless their dream is to have their virginity stolen by a demon."

"Isn't that normal though? My lover told me that Virgins release a type of pheromone that makes unmated demons wild. It's just a matter of who gets to the virgin first."

"How many years has it been for you and your demon?"

"Five years. He says that he's going to take me to live in the underworld with him soon."

"How lucky."

"Oh, not as lucky as the demon king's lover." They both looked over to the short haired, blue eyed boy happily putting up decorations. He never seemed as happy as he did when he decorated.

"He always seems so sad during the ball though. I wonder why."

"What's to wonder? He's the Demon King's lover. I'd be sad too. I kind of feel sorry for him. I just wonder why the Demon King hasn't taken him into the underworld yet."

The younger of the two boys looked at the boy across from them, happily chatting with an eccentric red head most likely about that night. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Nobody ever wanted to talk to the Demon King's lover for the fear of upsetting him and having to face the wrath of the Demon King himself. There were the foolish people that thought they could poke at the lovely boy and they faced a punishment worse than death.

The young boy grinned at the thought. Yeah, tonight will be fun.

-Yuusei's POV-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome 540th annual Demon Ball! Tonight, like all the nights will be filled with passion and aphrodisiacs. Enjoy yourselves, humans and demons."

Everyone began mingling, demons with their chosen conduits or lovers, humans just speaking with other humans.

I wandered about the party not particularly wanting to speak to anyone.

It's not like anyone wanted to talk to me anyway. I was the Demon King's lover. It would be a miracle if I could find a friend besides Crow.

I sat down in chair and sighed. I hated these parties. But I only attend first because I was the Demon King's lover and because it was the only time I could see Jack. Being a king wasn't easy and having to keep watch over billions of spirits to make sure that no riots happened, it was time consuming.

Now instead of waiting, Jack could've taken me into his kingdom in the underworld but when I had asked, Jack had only replied that he loved me too much to keep me captive in the dreary depths of the underworld.

I blushed at the thought of my love. The Demon Ball gave Jack a week to spend in the world of the living and he spent it in a lovely estate pounding into me.

But then my smile faded away. It still didn't change the fact that I was alone. Fifty-one weeks was too long and I was becoming bitter for it. I hated that no one wanted to talk to me, that I couldn't go anywhere without people moving out of my way or avoiding me. All these people thought that being a demon mate or being a conduit was the best thing but they were foolish.

It may be that I love the Demon King but if things could have turned out different, if I never met him, I think I would be just as happy.

"Who has made you cry?" I looked up to find another pair of blue eyes staring at me.

I reached up and touched my cheek where tears were sliding down. "Hello Bruno."

"Please don't change the subject. Who has hurt you? If the King sees you upset, he will massacre everyone here."

"Yes I know." I wiped away my tears. "I was only thinking too much."

"About what?"

"My parents." I could feel terrible about lying later.

"I see." Bruno looked at me like he knew I was lying but he couldn't comment any further as cheering began.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am very glad you all could make it tonight." I wiped my eyes and turned my attention to the balcony structure where Jack stood tall. "Please carry on with your conversations."

He disappeared out of sight and I sighed. "My king says he has something important to tell you." Bruno said softly.

"Come, my king has arrived and you two must dance." I nodded and he hoisted me to my feet. He pulled me across the dance floor and Jack was there waiting. Bruno nudged me and I waltzed right into his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you my love." The music started and he began moving. I swayed along with him around the dance floor.

I stared up into his violet eyes the whole time, confused when he suddenly frowned. "Why, what could be the matter?"

He reached up and wiped my cheek, showing me a tear that slipped from my eye. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

He bowed his head and laughed,"you silly human. You cry over love?"

"Don't, you know what you do to me."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear,"I will find out why you have lied to me, later."

"Whispering naughty things into his ear on the dance floor, are you Jack?" I looked over to see Kiryu standing with a glass of wine in his hand, his conduit, my best friend Crow, standing behind him, eyes cast to the floor,"what an unsensual place to do so."

"Speaking of unsensual, you've had your conduit many a year, I'm very surprised that you haven't switched yet."

"Haven't you heard?" Kiryu asked taking a sip if the deep red wine in his glass. "No more conduit whore."

"You've binded him as your lover?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, King Jack?"

"Not a problem with me. It's so shocking that our Kiryu, that has been conduit whoring for centuries, has settled finally."

"Either way, carry on with your naughty things. I have things to do." I watched Crow, the miserable look on his face worrying me. Binding ceremonies had to be consensual right? He gave me a quick glance before walking away with his new lover.

Jack and I carried on with our dance. "Jack, the binding ceremony has to be consensual right?"

"Of course, you know that."

"I know that you told me, a demon's instinct picks his or her mate for them but you never explained the entirety of what happens."

"It usually doesn't matter whether the mate is another demon or human, it's imprinted in our spirits until the day we find our mates who, whether human or demon, will have the same imprint on their spirits. You've got your Baixo, the human group, where the humans scrounge until they find their mate who are other humans. You've got your Metade which makes up 99% of the tangible demons, whom their mates are humans. Now of course, the product of a human and demon will be a hybrid which falls in the Medate category. Overtime, if the demon child had been born in the underworld, then the demon side will snuff out the human side and suffocate it, almost killing it but in the end tucking it away until the demon finds it's mate. The almost dead human parts of the demon is what gives them their beautiful human appearance and the kindness they wouldn't usually have."

For some reason, that didn't bother me as much as it should have. "What about the other one percent?" I questioned and his eyes darkened.

"The Inicio or the Elites. The Pureblood families. There's only about six of these families, because they're so rare. They consist of the descendants of the original demons before the fall out with the angels, no crossbreeding with humans. Inbred children which keeps the bloodline pure although in some cases Purebloods may marry their children off to other Pureblood familes to create unneeded bonds between families. I think that every Pureblood family has some connection to each other. They never try to associate themselves with the Medates and especially never with humans. There were six families but awhile ago, one family disappeared completely. No trace left behind."

"What happened?"

"No one knows. But I've told you more than enough. There is one more group of demons but nobody should worry about those. The perdido are well known as the intangible demons stuck in spirit form. Just like the Medates, they were born by human and demon, the only problem was that the demon side of the perdido completely killed it's human side and left it as a spirit wandering the underworld that can't leave."

"How sad." I said as he twirled me and ended the dance.

"Bruno!" He called and the blue haired demon appeared at my side. "Escort Yuusei to the balcony." He turned to me and stroked my cheek. "I'll get you something to drink."

I followed Bruno up to the balcony where I sat as he watched over me. After a while I sighed and crossed my legs. "Where is he? I thought he was getting me something to drink."

"He's dealing with something right now." Bruno replied. "And he wanted to apologize for taking so long."

I didn't question it because I knew he wouldn't answer. Jack finally came back with a glass of sparkling grape juice. I looked at him and noticed a long, thin cut across his cheek. I reached up and ran my finger across it, a frown crossing my face. I stood up and waved Bruno away and he left us alone. I pushed Jack to sit down and straddled his lap, taking a sip of the juice before pressing the glass against his lips. He took a sip and kissed me. I put my hand over the cut and smiled as I felt it healing under my palm.

"What were you doing for so long?" I asked softly, his lips still against mine. "You must have forgotten, I am not allowed to drink wine." Red wine heals a demon faster in the human world. "What was so distracting that you forgot?"

"I was taking care of something." He replied simply.

"Did you kill someone just now?" I inquired.

"Yes." He answered just as simply.

I flipped myself but kept my position sitting on his lap. "I know I'm not stupid Jack. And I know you know I'm not stupid. So, as my lover, I can trust you to tell why there are people after me."

He didn't seem at all surprised that I knew why he left. "Yuusei, I want you to understand that if I could reveal such information to you I would have already. But because of the impending danger you are being protected from, I cannot reveal this to you yet. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Is this why you won't take me with you to the underworld?"

"My reason for that still stands."

"And if I told you that I wanted to go there with you?"

"I would ask you to stay here."

"What is it then? Why are you so against me going?"

"I'll tell you once," he said,"until this has settled, you will not go there. I want you to enjoy the life that you have now because if you go there, everything you have now will be gone."

I had enough. I got up and walked away. He didn't even call out for me and when I passed Bruno he tried to stop me but I wasn't having that and punched him to escape. I thought it would be fruitless, punching a demon, but he let me go so I ran out of the ball.

He didn't understand. He would never understand, and I hated it. Being him, he thought because he was king and all the demons respected him that I had a wonderful life. Every human was afraid of him and because of that they were afraid of me. I had no life.

I stopped running and that's when I realized that it was raining. My hair clumped and stuck to my face, my blazer and trousers stuck to me like leather but between all of that I could only taste the horrible taste left over in my mouth. Is this what an internal battle felt like? A fight between loving and hating someone? I wonder if I could hate Jack had we not been mates.

Suddenly, the air all around me shifted. I was surrounded. I tensed even though I knew I couldn't do anything against the ten or twelve demons surrounding me. How did I know? I don't even know how I knew.

"It seems the kind Demon King has left his pretty little mate all alone for the taking." The one who spoke was suddenly in front of me, running his hand across my chin.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't put your filthy hands on me, demon."

"You say it with such disgust little one. Do you hate demons?"

"I love my mate. I could care less about the others that aren't close to me."

"How interesting." He gripped my face with bruising force, his nails digging into my skin. "You poor thing. Crying in the rain. Has your mate made you cry again? You're always crying yourself to sleep at night, missing him but also angry at him for leaving you alone. What a poor soul."

Anger ran through me. "You don't know anything." I punched him and he let me go. I rubbed my jaw and glared. "What do you want with me? Go back to where you came from."

"I want to take you into the underworld." The demon said. "My master wants you. He wants to see your true power."

I gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Looks like the Demon King is hiding many things from you, little one." He held a hand out to me. "So what do you say? I'll show you everything you want to know if you come with me."

I stared at his hand and then I thought about Jack; if I went with him, I could die and Jack would be devastated.

I looked back at the shadowed man and smirked. "Not a chance."

He lunged at me and grabbed my arm. "You're coming."

A strange feeling flowed through my body and he suddenly screamed. I watched as his hands turned to dust and he looked back at me with fear. I felt the urge to hurt him more and imagined the disintegration going up his arms and it did. It gave me sick satisfaction.

I felt a presence against my back suddenly and I lost my breath for a second. An arm was around my waist and a hand over my eyes and the screaming stopped. There was only one person who could make me feel this way.

"Jack..." I breathed.

"I suggest you all leave, before I kill you myself." He said and the air pressure changed quickly and it was only one person left.

"We'll be back." The demon in front of me said before disappearing.

I leaned back against Jack, my body heavy and tired.

"What was that?" I asked as he picked me up.

"Who knows."

"What are you hiding from me?" I yawned, curling up.

"I'll explain later. First, we need to get you warm and dry."

I woke up tired, my body feeling weighed down like a bag of bricks tied to my limbs as I walked to the bathroom. I knew immediately we were in his estate, it surely wasn't my apartment. I turned the water of the shower to the hottest temperature and went to get in when I lost my balance and slipped. I clenched and waited for the impact but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Jack's soft violets staring at me in worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting me up.

I shook my head. "I'm exhausted for some reason. I don't know what's wrong. When did we come here? I don't even remember leaving the ball."

"Yes, we left early. Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Not a lot but I'm okay. I promise. I slipped is all."

"And if you had been alone, you would be bleeding on the floor."

"I'm always alone. It's normal." He picked me up and sat me in the shower before stripping and sitting behind me.

"You know that I don't like to leave you alone for as long as I do."

"I know," I sighed, leaning back. "It just hurts to be alone for so long. I only had one friend and now he's bound to Kiryu. Now I'll really be alone. No one speaks to me and everyone avoids me."

"Why is that?" He reached up for the lavender wash and poured a good amount on a new loofah and leaned me forward. The gel was cold against my back for a moment but soothed by the hot water.

"They're scared of me because they're scared of you. They don't want to try and get close to me for the mistake of slipping up and making me mad or upset."

"Well I think that's a silly reason. Why do humans think like that about you?"

"Last time someone got me upset you sent them to the abyss."

"Did I? Hmm, maybe I did."

"Are you planning on letting them out?"

He flipped me around and smirked as he scrubbed my shoulders. "There'd be no point. If they're not already dead and rotting away then they'll be blind and too scarred to want to live."

I nodded and sighed.

"I find it strange that you care about the people in the abyss."

"They didn't deserve it."

"And you didn't deserve to be beaten up on. If you would like me to check to see if they're still alive then I will and if they are then I will bring them back. But they will not live long on Earth, they'll die of shock or they'll kill themselves from the nightmares."

"It's better than anything."

He chuckled and I clenched as his hand moved down my stomach with the cloth.

"Hmm..." He looked up at me, his pupils blown with lust. "Your pheromones are overwhelming."

"Are they?" I reached to grab the body soap that laid on the rack and poured some on my hand. I leaned forward and began massaging his cock between my palms, the cloth falling from his hands.

He tilted his head back and before he could react, I straddled his waist and impaled myself. He jerked forward and nearly launched me out of the shower.

"Fuck Yuusei!" He groaned.

"Be my guest." I sighed and began to ride him.

After a while, I couldn't keep my moans contained and began to feel the rise. It was addicting and I wanted him to bring me to the satisfaction despite my burning legs.

"It's been far too long Yuusei," he grunted, grasping my own dick between his fingers.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Jack! I'm-"

I arched and screamed out my release, the loneliness my body felt disappearing with it. I felt Jack release just as I came from my high. His grunt of pleasure got me hard again.

"You want to go again?"

"If you're not too too tired that is," I challenged.

He smirked and turned off the water. "I've got all night."

"I bet you won't last four rounds."

He threw me on his bed, "not the best idea, challenging a demon."

I'll say that the consequences of this were both tortuous and pleasureful.

When I woke up again, my body was completely numb. I tried to call out but no sound came. I began to panic and I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes tight and prayed that I wouldn't die.

"Yuusei!" A rush of air came to me and I could breathe again.

Bright violet orbs stared back at me when I opened my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I attempted to shake my head but the attempt was futile. "It's alright. I get it." He smiled.

He lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. I was dipped into prepared bath water. "It seems I was too rough last night." He washed me carefully and brought me back to the bed where the sheets were changed. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

"How are you Crow?" I asked. We were able to have to afternoon to ourselves to catch up because Crow would be going to the Underworld with Kiryu that night.

"I'm alright. I am scared to go to Underworld." I smiled.

"I wish I could go."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"It's better than up here. And with you leaving, I'll be alone again."

"Aww, Yuu-chan." He hugged me and I laughed.

"Anyway, at the ball, you looked so scared when Kiryu told Jack he took you as his mate. You agreed to it consensually right?"

"Of course I did. I was just scared. Kiryu always interested me from afar but when he approached me with the proposal I was nervous. I'm alright. Love takes some time but I'll love him."

I stuck out my tongue and he gave me a loud laugh. I laughed with him and after a moment he got quiet.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain this Yuusei. But during the ball, after you left, Kiryu left me alone for a few moments. Well, there were a few demons talking around me and I heard parts of their conversations. They were talking about you and how it would be a matter of time before you awakened."

I sucked in a breath. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I think King Jack is hiding something really big from you. They said the reason he wouldn't take you into the Underworld is because he doesn't want you to remember what happened there."

I stared at the table. "So Jack is hiding something from me."

We talked and had lunch for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun began to set, that's when Jack and Kiryu returned to us.

"Did you two enjoy each other's company?" They asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered.

"That's great. But unfortunately, it is time for Crow and Kiryu to leave."

"I know." I looked at Crow with sadness and he smiled back at me."

"It'll be okay Yuu-chan, we'll see each other again."

"I hope so."

I gave Crow a hug and Kiryu before they left. Crow looked so afraid as he stepped through the portal and I almost burst laughing as he clung to Kiryu, the latter holding him and whispering words of encouragement.

When the portal closed, I sighed and sat down.

"Is something the matter love?"

I looked up at him and back to the ground. Then my shoulders began shaking. I clenched my fists as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Come now, tell me what has made you cry."

"I wish-" I bit my lip, "I wish I could trust you Jack but you're constantly hiding things from me. What is it I'm missing? Why can't you trust me?"

He knelt down and embraced me. "It's not that I don't trust you, I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From yourself." He finished. "Your dearest mother asked me to and I have kept her promise thus far. I will not reveal it's until the time is right."

"My mother?"

"You understand don't you? So please, help me and don't try to find the truth. It will hurt you worse. I will tell you but not now. So please."

I buried my face into his neck. "Okay."


End file.
